Camp Redwood
| image = | aliases = Camp Golden Star American Horror Story: The Lady in White; This was the original name for the camp site prior to the 1948 massacre perpetuated by Lavinia Richter. | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = American Horror Story | continuity = | poi = | 1st = "Camp Redwood" }} Camp Redwood (formerly Camp Golden Star) is a fictional campground featured on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. It was the main setting for the ninth season of the series, "1984". It was introduced in the season premiered, and was also the title of the episode, "Camp Redwood". History The camp was first opened in 1948 as Camp Golden Star. Lavinia Richter, the camp's cook, went on a murder spree and killed the counselors after their neglect led to the death of her son, Bobby in a boat propeller accident. Lavinia's other son, Benjamin, was the only survivor of this massacre and Lavinia was killed when she was stabbed in self-defense by Benjamin with a knife. Camp Redwood was a campground located in the U.S. state of California. In 1970, Benjamin Richter, now a mental unstable Vietnam veteran, worked there as a janitor. One counselor, Margaret Booth, formed a bond with Richter. After having become increasingly fed up with being bullied by fellow counselors, Margaret went on a murder spree and killed multiple camp counselors, severing their ears as well as her own. Margaret framed Richter for the murders, causing him to be placed in a mental institution where after multiple shock therapy sessions and drugs, began to believe he was truly "Mr. Jingles". By 1984, Margaret Booth, now a widow - used money from her late husband Walter to reopen the campground. She wanted to use it to promote positive Christian values to both its staff as well as guests. Margaret's staff included a chef named Bertie, and a nurse named Rita. The activities director at the campground was a man named Trevor Kirchner. Booth also hired five youths to work at the campground as counselors including Brooke Thompson, Montana Duke, Xavier Plympton, Ray Powell, and Chet Clancy. In 1989, a birdwatcher named Dustin came to Camp Redwood to photograph the local wildlife. He encountered the ghost of Montana Duke on the dock near the lake. Montana flirted with Dustin at length, then stabbed him to death. Margaret Booth then decided to host a concert at tAmerican Horror Story: Episode 100 By 2019, Camp Redwood was abandoned, save for the ghosts who resided there and remnants of the 1989 festival hosted by Margaret Booth. Bobby Richter II, Benjamin's son and the first living person to step foot in the camp in over 30 years, arrived at the camp to look for answers about his father, greeted by the ghosts of Montana and Trevor Kirchner. Most of the ghosts by this time, except for Margaret, were no longer hostile and only killed Richard Ramirez each time he was resurrected to prevent him escaping the camp to kill Bobby. Staff * Lavinia Richter - Cook * Benjamin Richter - Janitor * Brooke Thompson - Camp counselor * Chef Bertie - Cook * Chet Clancy - Camp counselor * Margaret Booth - Owner * Montana Duke - Camp counselor * Ray Powell - Camp counselor * Rita - Nurse * Trevor Kirchner - Activities director * Xavier Plympton - Camp counselor Notes & Trivia * Camp Redwood technically made its first appearance in teaser trailers for season nine. * The 1970 massacre is considered to be the worst summer camp massacre of all time. Odd that there is actually a basis for comparison, isn't it? * Camp Redwood is intended as a pastiche of Camp Crystal Lake from the ''Friday the 13th'' film series, and others like it including Sleepaway Camp. See also External Links * Appearances # American Horror Story: Camp Redwood # American Horror Story: Mr. Jingles # American Horror Story: Slashdance # American Horror Story: True Killers # American Horror Story: Red Dawn # American Horror Story: Episode 100 # American Horror Story: The Lady in White # American Horror Story: Rest in Pieces # American Horror Story: Final Girl References ----